Enchanted by the Wrong Person
by blackmage223
Summary: During the climb to rescue Sunny, something totally unexpected happens. What's worse is, Violet likes it...
1. The Ledge

** Enchanted by the Wrong Person**  
  
_ Disclaimer: I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events, otherwise I  
wouldn't be writing this._  
  
The craggy peak of the slope was nearly in sight, a looming, ominous threat to its climbers.  
  
"Suppose Sunny isn't truly up upon the slope?" Violet mused, worrying about what she and Quigley would find at the top. Suddenly, she felt a slight pressure on her left shoulder and glanced behind her to see what it was. It was Quigley's reassuring hand.  
  
"Let's rest a moment before continuing on," he spoke smoothly, removing his hand from her shoulder. "It will be somewhat more vigorous of a climb from here," Quigley explained. Violet nodded her agreement and plopped down on the icy cold ledge, and Quigley a few seconds after.  
  
"The scenery is amazing!" Violet commented enthusiastically. "Somehow, I wasn't expecting such a beautiful view. What do you think, Quigley?"  
  
"Beautiful. Just beautiful," Quigley replied. But he wasn't looking at the greenery below. He was looking towards his left. Then, he turned his head and looked at where Violet was pointing. She was gazing out, bewitched by the pure beauty of the view. He too, was bewitched...by something-or rather, someone else. Before Violet knew what was happening, he grasped her hand in his and kissed her gently on her forehead tenderly. She found herself smiling and tried to wipe her silly grin off of her face.  
  
"NO! You musn't fall for him. Remember Duncan!" Violet cried inwardly. Quigley slid away, abashed, and looked down at the icy slope below him, dangling his legs in the air and twiddling his thumbs. Violet didn't know what to do. Her heart belonged to someone else, but she couldn't let Quigley feel so horrible. "Erm...thank you...Quigley..." she whispered awkwardly. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"No, thank you, Violet. You have given me something I have always wanted but never realized it. Thank you."  
  
"I...erm..." she stuttered, feeling guilty. "Well...ah...lets get on with our climb and find Sunny, then," changing the subject quickly.  
  
"Right!" Quigley exclaimed, and produced the candelabra. He gave Violet a loving look and they continued their climb, Violet feeling even more guilty with each tap of the candelabra. How could she have done this? What would Duncan think of me? PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The Top of the Slope

**Chapter 2** -_In which the reader finds himself/herself climbing along an icy slope and onto a slippery ledge-_  
  
The candelabra hit the ice once more, and Violet hoisted herself up onto the peek

noiselessly, Quigley following close behind. She stood up, brushing the ice from her

clothing but quickly laid down once more, pulling Quigley down with her. She put a

warning finger onto his lips and he didn't question this rude action. Count Olaf was

standing just a few yards away, his back turned to them. They strained their ears to

hear what he and his associates were saying.  
  
"We really ought to get a hotel room," whined Esme Squalor, the Baudelaire's

sibling's former guardian. "It's freezing out here, and this baby can't even prepare us a

good meal. Honestly, when I joined you in the criminal business, Olaf, I expected a

more luxurious life."

"Now, let's not bicker and argue about such trivial manners," soothed Colette, a contortionist. "Yes. We have much more important issues to take care of, and once my other 

associates arrive, we will burn down the last safest place and gather the fortune this

little baby-" Olaf paused to kick Sunny. "-will reap for us. Then my dear, Esme, we can

own a mansion, whatever you desire," he continued.

"Even caviar?" Esme whimpered in a very un-Esmeish way. 

"Yes. But now, we have more important matters on hand..." Olaf was

interrupted by a gurgle from Sunny. "Sib!" she cried.

"And can we...ah...dispose of the baby once this is all over, Olaf?" Esme 

implored. "There she goes again, mumbling in this stupid language of hers that no one understands.

"Stupid!" Sunny muttered to herself, which most likely meant something along the 

lines of "I can't believe I nearly gave away Violet, my oldest sibling, and that strange

boy she is with!" While the round-about conversation was taking place, Quigley and

Violet crept toward the car and silently climbed in, taking care not to touch the car

seats, as they were very old and creaked noisily. They lay on the floor near the

steering wheel, and began to formulate plans. Life is like a school cafeteria which can be

rather enjoyable at times but also unpleasant at other times and where you often are

served rather mysterious and surprising lunches you don't like. Well, the two rescuers

were given one of those lunches when Olaf announced...

"I'm going to get some provisions from the car so we can eat a bit and then get 

on with business." Quigley and Violet's eyes opened wide. Oops.


	3. The Scheme

**Chapter 3**-_In which the reader finds himself/herself immersed in a villainous scheme_

"LOX!" Sunny called desperately, hoping to steer Olaf's attention away from the 

car. Olaf merely glared at Sunny and continued walking towards the vehicle. Sunny,

however, wouldn't be deterred that easily. "I...ah...I...kn..kno...know...th..that...my

siblings...ah...are...aliv...alive.!" She croaked. Sunny's attempts worked. Olaf spun

around, his jaw dropping and gaped at her.

"What did you say?" he shouted. "I kn..know that my siblings are alive!" Sunny repeated, more confident than 

ever. "My siblings are coming for me!"

Meanwhile, Violet smiled proudly. She knew Sunny would try and help them. And 

for the first time ever, she spoke in full sentences. Then, Violet felt Quigley squeezing

her hand in fear, and she was rudely jolted back into reality. Just because Sunny had

steered him away for a few minutes didn't mean he wouldn't come back for the

provisions.

Violet looked about her, trying to find something, anything that would help them 

escape...with Sunny, this time.

"I...I can make meal." Sunny was babbling, hoping Olaf would forget about the 

provisions. "Lox good," she continued proudly.

"Hmm...well, it wouldn't hurt to try, I guess," Esme pondered. "Fine, Babylaire..." he paused to chuckle at his new nickname for Sunny... "Make 

us a good meal. However, if it isn't...." he let the sentence trail off ominously. Sunny,

though, wasn't afraid. Olaf couldn't do away with her just yet until they got the money.

All of a sudden, a sudden chill spread over the makeshift campsite, and the clouds

seemed to get darker and the sun less bright. A man and a woman strolled into the

area, sniffing at the horribly set-up camp.

Under the seat, Violet squeezed Quigley's hand back, shivering not only from the 

cold, but from pure, unbottled terror.

"I...erm...welcome," Olaf stuttered, the wind blocking out their names. After 

clearing his throat, he continued, "So, shall we? Continue the plot, I mean."

"Yes," the man whispered, although his voice seemed to fill every nook of the 

nearby area. "It was such a pleasure to watch those flames devour the VFD

headquarters. It was destroyed in minutes. So terrible you couldn't make it," he said as

though arson was a family fun activity.

"Oh, yes. Horribly terrific," the woman added on. "But-our work will have been for 

nothing if we don't complete what we start. You do know about the last safe place,

no?"

"Of course. Hotel Denouement. Why didn't I ever think of it before? Yes, that's 

it..." Olaf answered.

"Right then. The meeting would be next Friday, so we have to get there as 

quickly as possible," the man interjected.

"_Hotel_ Denouement? There's a _hotel_? Oh, thank heavens! Might we stay a while 

before burning it down? Perhaps they have a few cigarettes as well. Please Olaf!" Esme

whined.

"STAY AT HOTEL DENOUEMENT???? Olaf, is she out of her bloated mind? Of 

course we will...NOT! No, we have more important things to do so we may set off,"

the man shouted, scaring the birds out of their trees. Esme slunk away, shocked that

someone refused her proposal.

Violet giggled softly, enjoying the look on her face and Quigley smiled a childish 

grin. Their merriment was cut short when they heard:

** "Let's get in the car."**


	4. The Driving Test

Here's the long awaited chapter 4....Oh, and smilies...can I have that donut now???? (j/k)  
  
**Chapter 4**- _In which the reader finds himself/herself in an unwanted adventure  
_  
Violet was suddenly struck with an idea. Spying one of Esme's ridiculously high

heeled shoes, she tossed it out the window, striking Olaf in the back of the head.

Infuriated, he glanced around and saw the creature that looked neither like a man or a

woman and picked him-her-it up by the collar...which was an extremely difficult task,

considering its weight and ended up putting it back down again and giving it a punch

square in the face. While Olaf ranted, Violet quickly dashed out of the car and picked up

Sunny-seemingly all in one motion. She sprinted back into the car, and by this time, all

of the villains had noticed her, but it was really too late for them to do anything about it.

"DRIVE!!!" she screamed to Quigley who was now sitting up in the driver's seat. "But...I don't have a license!" Quigley shouted back. "Do you think they need a license to kill us? Drive now!" Violet snapped. 

Obediently, Quigley turned the key that was Olaf had stupidly left in the engine and

turned the car around, knocking over a few tents in the process and throwing the

casserole dish off the mountain and ramming into a couple of trees. He sped down the

slope, which cracked under the car's weight. Meanwhile, Sunny sat in Violet's lap,

bewildered and Violet, too was looking rather pale. Quigley drove....or rather...crashed

near the remains of the VFD headquarters and yelled at the top of his lungs to Klaus

to get in the car. Klaus didn't hesitate in the least bit, once he saw the condition all

three were in and hopped in. He barely had time to strap on a seatbelt before Quigley

began to drive again, going a few yards before Klaus closed the door. Everyone heaved

a great sigh that had been bottled up for ages.

"Talk abut Hollywood-worthy," Quigley breathed. "Yes. Completely Disney," Violet added. "Would anyone care to fill me in, or is there something that prevents us from 

speaking about it?" Klaus inquired curiously.

"Right," Quigley started. "Let's just put it at this: we grabbed Sunny-as well as 

Olaf's car and the villains will be after us in no time."

"Sunny?" Klaus exclaimed, noticing her for the first time. He embraced her tightly, 

as she said, "I missed you Klaus!" He would have nearly dropped her in surprise had

Violet not broken her fall.

"She's talking in full sentences! How long were you gone again???" Sunny's eyes opened wide. "Erm...the hook-handed man!" "No Sunny, it's okay. The hook-handed man is on the top of the slope," Violet 

assured her.

"NO! THE HOOK-HANDED MAN IS IN THE BACK SEAT!!!" Sunny screamed. All 

turned around and they gasped.

Whoops. 


	5. The Twist

**Chapter 5**-_In which the reader's escape takes quite a different turn  
_  
"You idiots! You didn't think I'd let you get away with that, did you?" the hook-

handed man snarled. "I'll kill all of you except Sunny and Olaf will be extremely

pleased." Sunny growled-something you usually don't hear from a child-and opened her

mouth, revealing an array of sharp teeth just before sinking them into the hook-handed

man's arm. He let out a terrific shout and flung her into Klaus's stomach. The man

stood up cautiously and dove for Quigley, opening the door in the process. Quigley was

thrown out of the car and hurled into the Stricken Stream. Violet screamed, and, jet-

powered with adrenaline, pushed him out, into the stream as well.

"WHEEL!!!!" Sunny cried and Violet immediately grabbed the steering- wheel,

taking control of the car that was now dangerously lingering near the edge of the

stream. She was about to jump out of the vehicle and swim after Quigley when Klaus

pulled her back.

"No. It's too risky. Quigley is resourceful and he will be able to swim ashore. Our

task now is to get to Hotel Denouement," he said, gritting his teeth as Violet fought to

get out. She stopped trying to struggle against Klaus's grip and sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Klaus and Sunny. I couldn't think properly," Violet

apologized sheepishly. "Well...let's get on to Hotel Denouement."

"How are we going to get there? We don't know where it is?" Sunny asked.There are some times when we are extremely confused and there is nothing to

do but blink. The Baudelaire siblings did just that. Simultaneously, they all blinked, the

possible dilemma never crossing their mind.

"Oh," was the only think Klaus was able to say."Oops..." Violet sighed. "Well, we'll just have to keep on driving. I'd suggest we

go back to the headquarters, had the troupe of villains be after us. I have no idea what

to do now."

"I'm not sure if this helps, but while I was searching through the ruins of the VFD,

I found something that may be of use to us," Klaus said, pulling a sheet of nearly

disintegrated paper." I grabbed it off of a shelf in the refrigerator in a hurry, but it

appears to be blank. Ah well."

"Wait! May I see it?" Violet asked. He handed the paper over to her and she

studied it carefully. "Look. There's a word written in brown...more like a syllable, rather.

'De.' Just 'De.' It might be the beginning of 'Denouement, but we won't be able to find

out until we get a hairdryer."

Now, you have probably heard some very strange things said to you in your life.

Me, myself, have heard "The moustache was hungry" and "Why are you waiting for

the pear to cross the street," but when you are in a dire situation and someone asks

for a hairdryer, that just about tops it all off.

"A hairdryer? What for? Really, Violet, our looks aren't important at the moment

as much as finding the hotel," Klaus said, surprised.

"No, not for looks. For the paper. The message is written in milk. Once dried, it

becomes invisible and can only be read with a hairdryer blowing on it. The volunteers

must have blow-dried only a segment of the message in order to alert the intended

readers that it was no ordinary piece of paper," Violet explained.

"So...then we have to find a hairdryer now," Klaus finished."I know where to find a hairdryer!" Sunny exclaimed."Where?" Violet asked."Oh...never mind. At the hotel," she replied, embarrassed. 


	6. The Trip

**Chapter 6**- _In which the reader is trapped in the back of an old, dusty, beaten car heading toward no particular destination  
_  
There are certain moments in your life when all you want to do is exist. That's

just what the Baudelaire siblings did. Not a word was exchanged as Violet recklessly

drove, without an intended destination. This mutual silence gave the siblings time to

think.

"I hope that at Hotel Denouement, this nightmare will all be over," Klaus prayed."I wonder if we will meet someone at the hotel that can help us end this

adventure," Violet wondered.

"It would be nice if –" Sunny's thought was cut short by I sudden jolt in the road

and the siblings' attention was rudely reeled back to the drive.

The trip to nowhere in particular was a monotonous routine of rough roads and a

sudden jerk backward. After five hours of this driving, Violet's hands began to ache,

throbbing in pain. She tried to drive it out of her mind, but to no avail. Klaus was

starting to become irritable and a snarl was pasted on his face, baiting someone to

tempt him. Sunny's stomach growled and all three Baudelaires were reminded of their

hunger. Suddenly, the road began to smooth out, and Klaus cheered. This meant they

were closer to a community, and where there was life, there must be food, Violet

reasoned – and perhaps a hairdryer as well.

In about half an hour, the Baudelaires' grim expression reversed itself into one of

delight. A small, but nevertheless clean and apparently respectable town, appeared

about a half a mile away. The beaten car approached the city and Violet steered

toward the outskirts and parked it away from the road. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny climbed

out of the automobile, eager to stretch their legs and looked at the community.

"Well, here we are," Violet stated."Yes, perhaps Hotel Denouement is situated here," Klaus said hopefully."Food!" Sunny exclaimed. "There will be food, won't there?" 


End file.
